Another Love Tale
by Sowhatpink164
Summary: When Sawyer returns he starts having feelings for Hazel but he doesn't know if she returns them. With so many obstacles around will they be able to keep up a functional friendship or can it blossom to something more?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Coming Home

**I was thinking about how I never do these stories so I'm going to make a HazelxSawyer story or you could say Hawyer! Not a very good name but I'll think of something. Barely anyone does these kind is stories about Dolphin Tale so I'm going to make a lot of these!**

**I also do Percy Jackson stories so check that out! Like and review and go easy on me since this is my first Dolphin Tale story!**

Sawyer's POV

I am home. All these thoughts were running through my head as my mom drove me back from the airport. Three months ago I had gone on the SEA trip in Boston and I was finally home again. When I got back to my house there was a welcome back party waiting for me. I was so happy and I got to see my cousin Kyle again. Really I couldn't wait to go to Clearwater. Since it was only mid-afternoon my mom had agreed to drop me off. I was looking forward to seeing everyone. I was ecstatic about visiting Winter and Hope to see how they were doing but really I was looking forward to seeing one special person. My best friend Hazel! When we got there I went straight to the back door. Even though I had a key I knew Hazel would forget to lock it so I was like,_ nah why bother. _"Sawyer!" I turned around and I saw Susan a volenteer who was really nice and pretty but seriously had _nothing_ on Hazel. She ran over and gave me a big hug. "You're back!" she practically screamed at me. "Yeah I just got back." "Well it's nice to see you!" then she went off to do her duties. I went around the hospital and found Phoebe, , and a few other friends. But I couldn't find who I was looking for. Then I heard laughing. I turned around. I saw Hazel playing with Winter and Hope. And some guy was watching her. I went over and when she got back on the floor I put my hands around her eyes. " Daniel stop it" she giggled. "Who's Daniel?" I asked. She whipped around. "Sawyer!" She screams and almost jumps on top of me. Thankfully I was stronger than her and I caught her and spun her around. "You're back! Did you have a nice trip? Was it cool? Were there any storms? Did you see any dolphins? No wait let me rephrase that. How many dolphins did you see?" she asked. She took a deep breath. I chuckled. Same old Hazel. "I'll answer your questions later but I'm tired from the flight! By the way, who's Daniel?". A husky voice behind me said"That's me! You must be Sawyer Nelson. I've heard so much about you! It's an honor!". He had dark,raven black hair and a muscular build. He had abs and did I already mention his muscles?! I instantly dislike him. I wonder how Hazel thought of him. "He joined just a few weeks after you left. He works with Hope."Hazel babbled. "We'll its nice to meet you to Daniel. Hope you've enjoyed Clearwater." "I certainly have!". I don't know if I hid the disgust in my voice very well. It neither of them noticed it because they were both busy making goo goo eyes at each other. WAIT WHAT?! And Hazel was twirling her hair. I've never seen her act so girly. Maybe she has changed. "Well I have some duties to do so I guess I'll catch you guys later."Daniel says. "Yeah see you later, dude" she shouts to him. What's with her and being so loud. _Nice to meet you Daniel! Not._

**_So I hoped you liked the first chapter and I promise I will update as soon as I can! Keep up with me people and remember I love reviews!_**


	2. Chapter 2:You're Back!

**Here is to the second chapter of Another Love Tale. I really thank all the people who read this and you can review but you won't hurt my feelings 'cause I'm open to suggestions unlike some other people! Please read and please review and try not to be a hater. This is my first Dolphin Tale story!**

Hazel's POV

I was so excited that Sawyer was back. He was my best friend even though I had a major crush on him. But I doubt he thinks of me in the same way. We've known each other for a long time and he has never got the hint. While we were in the pool just chatting and catching up I studied him. His brunette hair had grown longer but not to his shoulders. His face was completely clear of acne and pimples even though he never had any to begin with. Also he had so many muscles and with his swim outfit on you could see his abs. Oh god they were sexy. Sometimes I reprimabded myself about thinking about my best friend like that but now wasn't one of those times. Also his voice was deeper and not high-pitched anymore.**(A/N: In the movie I thought that his voice sounded a little girly. Not trying to be mean though. I love Sawyer!) **He just was perfect even though I liked him before. He splashed water on me. "Hey!" I yelled. I splashed some on him. Splash back. Splash again. Splash back. Soon we were in a full out splash war and he won. Soon I was wandering blindly around the pool laughing because of all the water I my eyes. Soon I collided with a bulky figure. I looked up it was Sawyer. Oh did I forget to mention he's also taller than me? He caught me by my waist. Our faces were inches apart. I leaned in. He did too. Then of course Phoebe had to come barreling onto the scene. "Coast Patrol just called! There has been a sighting of a male dolphin! Come on!" We ran for the van. Well time for another mission!


	3. Chapter 3: To The Rescue!

**I hope everybody loves this story like I do. Please keep reading and please review.**

Sawyer's POV

We were in the van driving towards Clearwater Beach. This was my first rescue for months and I was worried I wasn't going to do well. Then almost like she knew what I was thinking Hazel put her hand on my shoulder and said "You're going to do great!". I half-smiled at her.

When we got there I already saw the dolphin wrapped up in something. On closer inspection I found out it was a fishing net. His tail was fine but he was bleeding all over his body and there were some scars on his back. When we cut him free of the rope and got him in the blanket(**A/N:I'm not sure what they call that blue thing so if you know please tell me! Thanks!)**. We got him in the van and he rested on Hazels and I's laps.(**A/N:Sucker for correct grammar!)**. She was whispering in his ear about how everything was gonna be okay.

When we got back we hurried him to the water where Phoebe fed him a solution. But since this was an urgent case they immediately sent him to the operating room after. I said goodbye to Hazel because I was tired and needed a rest. I mean seriously I'm pooped! You know what I mean! I heard my mom honking her horn at me. Time to go.

**I hoped you liked this chapter and I think it was a good one because of the rescue. In the next chapter they're going to name the new dolphin so please send in reviews with names that I could use! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4:Like A Date?

I** love all the reviewers and I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll probably just make this up as I go since all the ideas I have are for later chapters. Speaking of chapters, I'm probably at about a 98% chance am going to make a lot of chapters. I love you fans and it is my goal to make MORE Dolphin Tale fanfictions. I don't know why not so many people write those stories because most people have seen the movies but anyway!**

**I'm am trying to keep up with school because even though I am a straight A student my grade accidentally dropped down to a B+ and get this. I only have a B by ONE point! And it was only because an assignment was late! Now my dad is breathing down my neck about it. Also my annoying little brother is making my life so hard and my mom gave me the tip that I might have to stay with him until I'm 21. Great right. So anyway while I vent you guys just skip this part and read!**

Hazel's POV

It was the weekend and since Sawyer was going back to school on Monay he and his mother were going shopping, so I had to clean the otter's pool by myself. That is until Daniel came along. He greets me with a "Hey!" And picks up some supplies and starts helping me. I mentally thank because I don't want to start a conversation but apparently this guy had different ideas! "Wow, not even a thank you? That hurt! Really hurt!" He puts his hands across his heart and acts like he's crying. I start to laugh and soon were both laughing.

Daniel isn't a bad guy. I mean to many girls he's handsome but I just see him as a friend. Also he's 18 and I'm 15(soon to be 16 by the way!). Soon we're talking and just acting plain silly. Then he turns to me with this serious face on. " Hazel I know we've only known each other for a few months but I was hoping if you would... _please go out on a date with me!_" he rushes out. At first I'm just staring at him in shock until he blushes and turns away. "It was a silly idea anyway. You don't have to go out with me." I heard him mumble.

"No, I'd love to go on a date with you!"

"Wait, seriously?!"

"Yes."

"Wait, SERIOUSLY!"

"_Yes!__"_

He pulls me into this bone-crushing hug and I'm smiling into his shoulder. He pulls back realizing how tight he's holding me. "Well than it's a date!" "Yup!". He's beaming like he just won the lottery and I'm thinking dang he must like me! "Well once I think of a nice place we can go on our date then I'll let you know." "You ask me out on a date and you don't even know where we're going?" I scoffed. He stuffs his hands into his jean pockets(**A/N:He is wearing jeans because the pool is not full of water but Hazel is wearing a swimsuit. One-piece!**) and looks down uncomfortably. "We'll I didn't think you'd say yes." he confessed to me. He scratched the back of his head. "We'll see you tommorow!" "Yeah see ya!". He runs off to go do his duties and Im stuck there thinking, _how am I going to tell Sawyer!_

_**I hoped you liked it and I promise I will update soon. Sawyer wasn't in this one so I promise next chapter I'm gonna give that male dolphin a name. Meanwhile, now you guys have more time to send in reviews with names on them. Remember suggestions are always welcome!:)**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5:Why U Sad Baby!

**I love all the reviews and I already found the name. I thought it up last night and when I fell asleep I forgot but I remembered while writing this chapter. I love all the fans and all the reviews and I think you're all wonderful and again I want to bring publicity to Dolphin Tale so lets do the by writing more stories. From now on I'm setting a goal for all members who want to publicize Dolphin Tale(which should be everyone!). We all have to make at least 200 stories for Dolphin Tale 'cause last time I checked there were only 25 or something. COME ON! That's lame! Let's do something about this injustice to people who love Dolphin Tale! It's my favorite movie(I have a favorite book also!). Let's DO THIS!**

Sawyer 's POV

Me and Hazel were just plauing in the dolphin pool. But she wasn't acting like herself. She was being quiet and _that_ in itself in not normal! She wasn't cracking jokes or messing arm round with me either. Earlier I had splashed water on her and she yelled at me. I mean, she always yells at me when I do that but always playfully. This time she sounded serious and really,_ really angry!_ "So about naming that new dolphin?..." I asked. Her eyes immediately lit up like they always did when she was excited about something and Sawyer had the normal Hazel back agian. Not the angry, and depressed Hazel always moping around the hospital. "We'll I think we should name it Jake or Austin. Ezra is a good name too! Or maybe Kyle..." she babbled. She continued on and on and on nonstop. In the pool Winter and the new male dolphin were playing. He had recovered quickly. They met a few days ago and hit it off instantly but for done reason Hope took an instant disliking to him and stuck by Winter'a side the whole time. The male splashed Winter. She wailed in protest. He splashed again and again and again and again. She was starting to get angry. This time she splashed _him!_ He just splashed back again! "He sure is daring for messing with Winter like that." I told Hazel. "THAT SHOULD BE HIS NAME!" Hazel screamed in my ear"Daring!". I liked her idea. I promised her Id drop into her father's office and tell him. She bit her lip.

"Sawyer, Daniel asked me on a date yesterday! Since your my best friend I thought I should tell you"

I was shocked and filled with disapointment and hurt that she hadn't told me earlier and that she was going on a date with that guy. I was hurt because I knew no matte what I did for her I was always a friend. Just a lousy friend. "Oh,well I could ask Susan and we could all go on a double date." I said. Hazel got this angry look in her eyes than said"Sure, just ask Susan, huh!" And then stormed off. _  
><em>

_I wonder what that was about!_

**_So I hoped you liked and I put in the new dolphins name so yay! Please review and please like!_**


	6. Chapter 6:Crying Doesn't Help!

**Okay, so now I'm posting chapter six, yay! I'm glad for all the people that keep reading even if I sometimes don't always update but you have to admit that I update most than most authors 'cause I love this story and I'm sticking to it. I guarantee that there is a lot of drama coming this way and there will also be some embarrassing moments for Hazel and Sawyer. And I will also put in a kiss in maybe the next chapter or the chapter after that. Maybe not if I fell it doesn't fit in there! School has kind of got me on a schedule because they wake me up at FREAKING 5 AM because school starts at 7 and my bus comes at 6:16. Also I have never had a detention but it's only the beginning of the year. My school has so many strict rules to follow and if you break those rules you usually end up with a detention or ISS(IN-SCHOOL-SUSPENSION)! So I hope you understand and love this story!**

Hazel's POV

Sawyer has done some stupid things before but this must be his stupidest by far! Can't he notice that I have a slight... MAJOR CRUSH on him! All he does is talk about Susan! _Susan, Susan, Susan! Oh Susan did this and Susan did that and Susan's the_ greatest! I am just steps away from murdering that girl! Well actually I don't think that's something to say around here... but ANYWAY. I just wish Sawyer would love me back the way I loved him! Right now I'm hiding behind the pool toys, my one personal pity party until Lorraine comes along. Now, she is a nurse at the hospital she used to work at and the marine hospital. When she came around the corner I hid my face in my hands so that she couldn't see I was crying, but mothers are smart like that because she asked "Hazel, what's wrong!". I replied"EVERYTHING" and I burst out crying again. She comforted me and held me in her arms. Even though my real mother is dead I felt like Lorraine was my mother. Even though she is the mother of my I-wish-boyfriend. "Let me guess. It's about your crush on Sawyer." I forgot to say that when I first started having a crush on Sawyer I had gone to his mother and she had been totally sympathetic. She said that there was no one else that she wanted more than me to be his girlfriend and that she'd drop some hints for me. _Obviously_, they didn't work because Sawyer wants to go out with Susan(even her name is perfect!). It's not Lorraine's fault though. Sawyer is just way to oblivious to everything! "Yes, it is about my crush on Sawyer! He wants to go on a date with Susan and said we could all have a double date because Daniel asked me out and I didn't want to hurt his feelings and, and..." now I was just talking through my tears. Lorraine nodded her head and stroked my hear and pulled me to her. She gave me a hug. "Honey, everything is going to work out. Even though the sun doesn't seem to be shining bright now it is. _You_ are the only one who can only make your grass greener. Understand?" I nodded. Lorraine always knew what to say. "Now come on get out of this dusty hole! You can't stay here forever!" she joked. I laughed. I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. Lorraine was right. Nothing was going to happen unless I made it happen! _Look out Susan! You just met your match!_

**So I hoped you liked it! It was a bit of a LorrainexHazel one on one thing. Just to get the mood started. And Hazel is going to take action soon! So anyway please review and please like! Follow me!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Twisted Tale?

** I LOVE ALL MY FANS AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I AM GOING TO MAKE A DEDICATION! That was in caps for some reason and I am to lazy to go back and fix it!:) Anyway I'm writing a this chapter so we can kick off the drama and love more! In this one Hazel makes a move and they need to know what to do, so anyway, hope you like the story and blah blah blah. Review!**

Sawyer's POV

I was looking for Hazel because I couldn't find her anywhere. Then she comes out of nowhere behind me and I jump in my shoes. "Jeez Hazel, ya oughta warn a guy before you give him a heart attack!" I said.

She looked at me with a serious expression. "Sawyer, we need to talk about something very important." she said coolly but almost icily. "Sawyer, I've had a crush on you ever since we met that day and I just want you to know I like you, no love you and that I need you to know this...". She continued babbling until I finally just cut her off with a kiss. At first she was shell-shocked but then she kissed back.

It was just a sweet kiss. When we finally pulled back gasping for air she said"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to do that!". "You don't know how long _I_ have been wanting you to do that!" I retorted. She put her arms around my neck. "So what does that make us?" she asked and really I had no clue.

With Hazel going out on a date and Susan thinking I like her then it's almost like were cheating even though we aren't dating them! "For now let's keep it on the down low until later kay?" I asked. She agreed and we straightened up to go of our duties but not before I could throw her a quick kiss on the cheek. She giggled. We left together and I felt like I was floating on Cloud 9!

**So I holed you liked it. I was going to do Hazel kisses Sawyer but some fans asked me to change that so here it is! I hope you guys liked it and I know you were probably expecting me to update this earlier but it's only been a few days so I thought you people could wait. I don't like saying "guys" because it is mostly women reading so if I put that its just a habit and I'm sorry. **

**Anyway please read and review! Thank you!:)**

**Signing off, **

** Sowhatpink164**


	8. Chapter 8:Of Kisses And Talks With Dad

**I'd like to make a shout out to these special people in the list! In other words this is a dedication. Think of it as a sorry for not updating these past few days!**

**dolphinsintheblue: She always tells me that the chapter's are great and she wants more! **

**She's one of my two biggest fans and the person who reviews a lot so I promised her the spot at the top!:)**

**PearlMay13TigerSweets: She is really supportive of my story and she's always giving me ideas and inspirational advice!**

**I love her for how much she is trying to help me with this story and I am always**

**open for her suggestions!**

**NightOwl Fury: Who gives me the challenge that I need to make my story better!**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251:Who is always complimenting me on my chapter's!**

**Her review's always put a smile on my face!:):):)**

**Fabi17:Who gives me the right touch and go and inspiration! Making me **

**want to perfect my story! She agrees with me mostly and she understands what I'm trying to say!**

**There are other people who review but these are the people who review the most! I think all my fans are special though, and I want to make each and every one of them happy!:)**

**Please read and review!**

Hazel's POV

Ever since that kiss me and Sawyer had been a little awkward around each other. Every time he caught me staring I would look down and blush and every time I caught _him_ staring he looked down and blushed. Also we didn't come into physical contact as much as we used to before. I just wanted us to go back to normal but I guess it's too late. Right now, I was heading off to go clean up the pool toys. Then I heard someone calling my name.

"HAZEL!". I innerly groaned 'cause I recognized that voice. I turn around and faked a smile. "Hey Daniel!". "So I was wondering if we could go to a movie for our first date. If that's okay with you?" he said.

It bothered me the way he said "our first date". Was he already planning a second? Daniel is a good guy and all but he's just not _my guy. _Also lately I haven't been feeling very love-worthy lately.(**A/N:Send in a review if you know where that line is from! Hint hint: TV show!**)

"That's fine with me." I replied half-heartedly. "Hey you okay?" he asked. He wish he knew. "I'm just a bit upset." I told him not wanting to go into full detail. "Well, I can cure your bad day." he said. "Oh really, how?" I said sarcastically. Then he started leaning in like he was about to kiss me but Sawyer walked over at that time thankfully.

Daniel looked a little pissed off and I must have had a relivied look on my face. Without even addressing Daniel, Sawyer turned to me and said "Hazel, your dad wants to talk to you.".

As we walked to his office I prayed to God about how thankful I was. When we got there we heard voices inside so we guessed that Dad was talking to someone else right now.

"So... what was that little scene with Daniel you were having back there?". I have been dreading this question. "Well he tried to kiss me but don't worry he didn't!" I told him.

Part of me didn't want to tell him because I was afraid he would blow up and the other part wanted me to tell him to see if he would get angry at my sake. When I told him all he did was nod his head calmly. I felt a little disappointment inside but that was alright... I guess. Them the door opened and our came my dad and Christina the shark handler. After a quick exchange of greetings, Christian and Sawyer left and me and my dad went inside his office.

He sat down on his oak chair behind his desk. The manager chair I call it. One day, when I run this place, I'm going to sit in that chair! "So Hazel, it has come to my attention that you are going on a date with that guy, um, Daniel. Is that true?" he asked. Dread crept up my throat as I realized I forgot to ask my dad.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry dad! I forgot to tell you! Like I forget to do everything else! Punish and don't let me go on the date! I'm going to love that date so much so take it away from me!" I rushed out. "Hazel,Hazel you can go on the date, but this guy is 4 years older than you so I want you to be careful. Capiche?!" he said. "Capiche!" I replied.

"You can go now. Wow! My little girl is growing up! Your mother would have been proud of you Hazel!" he told me. I felt tears brimming in my eyes at the mention of mother but I held them back. "Thank you Daddy!" I gave him a big hug than exited the room.

_I guess I'm stuck going on that date anyway!_

**So I hoped you guys liked! Read and review please and like I said before I love all my fans whether in the dedication or not!**


	9. Chapter 9:HIM?

**So I hope you guys like the last chapter! Cudos, to the ones in the dedication, but remember! Every fan is special to me and I want all you people to know that! The only thing I want to ask of you is to review, review, review! I feel it is your responsibility to tell me what direction my story is headed! **

**Read and please Review!**

Sawyer's POV

I AM FURIOUS! Hazel is going out with that bonehead of a guy, _Daniel! _Oh _Daniel your so sweet, oh Daniel you make me PUKE! _And really, just to tell you, kicking the living room sofa is _not_ really helping! Ow! I don't know what Hazel might even see in a disgusting rat like him! I mean, I don't even know the guy and I still get a bad vibe from him. I'm snapped out of my sulking by my mom calling me into the kitchen.

"SAWYER!"

"I'm coming, you don't have to yell! Geez!" When I walk into the kitchen she says "Don't say geez. Now honey, I hope your aware that you are going back to school this Wednesday. You only got out of it the first time because of Kyle's visit. We already did all the shopping so you're ready to go! Aren't you excited? Your junior year of highschool! My baby is growing up so fast!" she gets on her toes to kiss me on the cheek. By the way, not only am I taller than Hazel, I'm also taller than my mom.

"Okay honey, get ready for dinner! Your aunt and Kyle are coming over!"

* * *

><p>"So Sawyer how's <span>Hazel<span>?"

It was after dinner, which was full of lots of laughter and joking around, and Kyle and I were just messing around in my room. He had already known about my crush on Hazel before I even told him. Sometimes I wonder if he has mind reading skills.

"Everything's confusing! We kissed, but she's going on this date with this dude named Daniel. I've been fuming all day about the possible reasons why she would want to go out with _him_!" I ranted to him.

He nods like he understands, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't. "Well don't worry Sawyer, I'm sure this guy has nothing on you!" "Oh really? Then come down to the hospital with me tomorrow!"

**I know it's short, but it will be worth it in the next chapter! Also Hazel is having her date**

**with Daniel, so it will be sort of a reunion between her and Kyle! Hope you love!:)**


	10. Chapter 10:Because I Feel Good!:)

**I hope I can make it up to you guys for not updating as much! :( I put up the previous chapter either yesterday or a few days ago! **

**Do the 2 r's:**

**Read and Review!**

Hazel's POV

As I was walking through Clearwater I heard shouts from behind me. _Please not be Daniel. _When I turned around it wasn't. Yippee! It was actually Kyle. I haven't seen him in a long time. When he ran up I captured him in a big hug. He was kind of like a big brother to me and I could be pretty open around him.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked/screamed(even though there isn't much of a difference with me). "Well, I had a break off at the university and decided to visit Sawyer and his mom. He suggested coming down and visiting you!" he told me. "Well great!" I gushed.

We struck up a conversation and just walked and talked a little, while going around the perimeter of the marine hospital. Then, he decided to start slapping me with questions.

"So, Sawyer tells me you're going on a date with "some guy". That true?" he asked. (**A/N: Bad grammar for a reason!**). The way he asked that with his eyes flashing and his eyebrows curved and his face neutral made me a bit suspicious. Did Sawyer put him up to this? And if he did, why would he? So many questions were buzzing in my head like annoying flies. I decided to mess around with Kyle a bit.  
><span>

"Actually yes, I am going out with this guy. He's taking me to the movies. His name is Daniel and he is completely irresistible!" I purred "I mean you just don't find guys like that anymore! He's a hunk and so sweet. You should meet him!" I heard Kyle mutter something under his breath along the lines of "meet him so I can dislocate his face" whatever that means.

"Just kidding, I have a crush on Sawyer, as always, and I'm only going on this date with Daniel because I didn't have the heart to say no when he asked me out. Also, just to fill you in, Sawyer kissed me yet he keeps talking about Susan but whenever Daniel comes up he starts getting all defensive! What's with that? Really I don't know where I stand with him anymore! Things were better when we were just kids and didn't worry about dating and relationships... and stuff." I pour out to him. "Yeah, Sawyer told me it was getting awkward between you two. He really likes you Hazel, he just has a hard time saying it."

And what I mean by "and stuff" is that not many girls my age still had their virginity. I mean, I don't go to public school, but Sawyer is always telling me about the nasty activities he hears going on behind the bleachers.

Speaking of Sawyer, I didn't know what to do with him. Finally all the stress caught up with me and I found myself crying into Kyle's sleeve. I don't like to cry, but I do it a lot anyway, as you can see. I guess ever since mommy died(yeah, I still call her mommy!) departed I've just tried not to cry because I thought the pain would come back. But seeing Sawyer with Susan will break me _almost _as much as my mother's death.

"There, there Hazel, there there." he whispers into my ear. Soon instead of sobs racking my body I'm hiccupping and making weird noises. I can't stop blubbering and the tears keep flowing. I realize that I don't just like Sawyer, I... _love_ him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. It's not crazy! I've known him for years! For fantasy, I would plan our wedding, but I guess that's out of the picture..

FLASH FORWARD!

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of the mirror at my house looking at myself. Daniel and I were going out on that date at the movies. Right now, after a lot of choosing and picking and throwing or discarding, I had finally found the perfect outfit! It was a pink blouse with short shorts that really showed off my curves. Also, I had on white boots and some orange lipstick. I had curled my hair so that my dirty blonde hair looked frizzy yet cute. I put on orange nail polish and slipped on my glasses. When I went out into the living room my dad dropped his jaw. He looked like he had had a face-to-face encounter with Godzilla.<p>

"NO DAUGHTER OF MY MINE IS GOING OUT IN PUBLIC LIKE THAT!" he bellowed. I think the whole street had overheard him. "Dad, I'm almost 16! This is not that bad of an outfit. You should see what other girls my age wear. Sometimes I wonder if their even _wearing _anything! Please let me stay like this!" I give him the puppy dog eyes, which he can never resist and finally he submisses.

"I'm just not used to you going out on dates. But, I guess I can't keep my baby girl to myself anymore!" he says. Okay, sentimental much! "Dad, I'll be fine! You know Daniel!" "Yes, he is a nice young man." "But promise me one thing. You will not, and I mean NOT, when he gets here, give him the "talk"!"

"Fine!" he grumbles "But I had a great speech planned out!" Then we here the door ring and the sound echoes around the house. I rush to it before my Dad can get there and open it. When I did, I saw Daniel in black slacks, a casual yet dressy white collared shirt and dress shoes. He pulled it off in a casual aura though. All with ruffled hair that was to die for. Maybe I could get over Sawyer after all!

"Hi, Hazel! Hello, Dr. Clay" he greets. When he catches sight of me he wolf-whistled. He has this glint in his eyes and I'm not sure what it was. Love or lust, it doesn't matter he likes it! Then my dad has to go and ruin when he says "Now remember this is my daughter we're dealing with and I want her back in one piece including her virginity and don't want to smell booze on her breath! Got it?!" Daniel laughs and says "Got it!". Finally, we leave and take a cab to the movies. Daniel opens the door for me like a real gentlemen. The whole time he has his hand lightly on my leg. It makes me feel really uncomfortable but I don't want to make myself sound like a loser.

We get there and stroll in through the main entrance(of course!). Daniel suggests watching _Annabelle_ but I'd rather watch **FROZEN**. I let him pick Annabelle to make him happy. We get snacks then head off to our seats. On the way we open our snacks and just start joking around. He's trying to catch gummy bears with his mouth while I throw them at him. Then suddenly out of nowhere a clerk strode over and told us know loitering. When we take our seats and the movie starts it has a really creepy beginning. The farther we go in the scarier it gets. Who watches this stuff for fun? It always ends like this... _and they were the last humans on_ earth... or _and no one was left on the planet_ or some other creepy ending. Also, this movie is dumb! I mean, if you had a possessed baby doll GET RID OF IT! Don't keep it in your attic or anything. Hand it off to the next baby and it's not your problem. Who cares if she might not be able to die?

Anyway when the movie was over I was glad. I practically jumped out of my seat and pulled Daniel of the theater. "Woah, girl! Slow down! Afraid _Annabelle _is going to get you?" then out of nowhere he yells "**BOO!**". I practically jump out of my clothes. I swat him real hard on the head to show him how not funny that was. While we walk home he takes my hand... and I don't let go. When we stop on my drive-way we kind of just stand there looking at each other. He rubs the back of his head and finally speaks "Hazel, I had a really good time tonight, and I really hope I can take you out more often." "I agree, I really had a good time and I hope I can see you more!" which was exactly the opposite of what I wanted to say with him. I _should_ have friend-zoned him and told him Sawyer was the one for me. But strangely enough, I really liked Daniel. He was sweet, kind and cute and caring. Also he isn't oblivious like Sawyer who couldn't know the sun was right in front of him if it's rays hit him squarely in the eye. Daniel also made me feel good about myself. Like a woman! When we exchange good-byes and I'm about to go into the house he grabs my wrist. "Wait Hazel, no good-night kiss?" then he leans in. Just when were about to kiss I panic and chicken out. "Listen Daniel, I don't think I'm ready for that, but hopefully someday, okay." I tell him. He nods and put's his hands in his pockets. "Well bye!". As he walks down the drive I wave to him. Then I walk in with a new sensation in my body

"So how was your date?"

**So I hope you liked it! :) :) :) :)**

**I was soooooooooo tired when I finished this but I don't expect thank-yous(hint hint;))**


	11. Chapter 11:Evil Plans Form In Evil Minds

**I'm here with the new chapter fresh and new! **

**On Thursday, November 6 my science class and my history class(5th and 6th period) banded together for a masking project. Like the ancient Egyptians we made funeral masks. What we did was we took strips of gauze and dipped them into water and smoothed them out on a person's face. 3-4 layers of that ****and we were done. We let it dry for like 5 minutes then "slipped" the mask off. It was fine when we took it off except for if you had hair in the mask.**

**THEN it really hurt! But we had headbands and towels so it was pretty cool!**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Sawyer's POV**

I saw the pictures that she had posted on Instagram. She being Hazel. I saw all the selfies they took and I was disgusted. Today, they were sitting out by the pool talking. And holding hands. I wonder if it's against the law to rip someone into a million pieces like Zeus did to his father. Except I want to do it to Daniel. Just the very thought of him makes me want to puke. I mean, what does he have that I don't have? Maybe looks, brains and a personality! But I have a history with Hazel and he comes along for a few months and their doing everything but kissing.

Thankfully, it hasn't gotten to that point! I really feel like saying a few very...well, let's put it this way. No good child would know these words! Whatever she is trying to prove by doing this, it's working! "Hey, Sawyer!" a voice sounds behind me. I jump, startled at the noise. I turn around to see Susan cracking up. Between laughs she managed to squeak out "It's me, not the Boogie Man!". I rub the back of my neck sheepishly and give her a shy grin. "Sorry! Just... you kind of startled me. Don't scare a guy unless you want to give him a heart attack!" I say. "There is a difference between scaring someone and casually approaching them. I casually approached you!" she said "Walk with me? I'm between duties." "Sure." I replied. We headed for the exit. When we got outside we kind of just walked the perimeter.

"And also, you did not just casually approach me!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. She stuck hers back. We erupted into laughter. We stopped at the dock and looked over at the pond. Bernie the sea turtle was swimming slowly, in his turtle way. I got lost in the pattern of his backwards-forwards movement. Then I hear Susan clear her throat from besides me. "So um... Sawyer I was just wondering if your doing anything this Saturday night. I mean, I was just thinking that maybe you and me could catch a movie? Big Hero 6 is playing!". I turn my head so she doesn't see me blushing. I've never really known much about dating and well,... I always thought that I would be asking out Hazel or she would ask me out.

"Sure,... I'll pick you up at 6:30?" "Great!". Susan runs off somewhere. "Oh, and bye Sawyer!" she says turning around then jogging away. Then a brilliant plan hatched in my head. I could go out with Susan on dates to try to get Hazel to be jealous. I kind of feel bad doing this to Susan and using her, because she really is a cool girl, but I really like Hazel. Now just to figure out the phases...

**FINALLY! I finally got it done! So sorry, for not updating for a few weeks but I've had tests and quizzes to study for!  
>I promise I will not be so late with the next chapter!<strong>

**Please Review!:)**


	12. Chapter 12:Why Her

**So I'm trying to update sooner! I used to do it all the time but now that I'm farther into the school year I'm taking on harder responsibilities. My family and I are from Africa but we live in America. Kids there are trained way harder than here and my parents always expect the best of me, especially my dad who demands straight A's in each of my subjects and to never miss even a _single answer_ on any tests. If my grade even drops down to a B, slightly, and he notices, he'll have me up all night studying that subject. You should have seen it when I entered the spelling bee in fifth grade! I won the classroom one then won the school one and went on to the district one and came in like, fifth place, I think. He was steamed! When we were studying he kept telling me that everyone was counting on me to win. He wouldn't talk to me after I lost and said that he would throw away my trophies from my other spelling bee wins.**

**Anyway, I don't want to bother you with my daddy issues! **

**Please Review!**

Hazel's POV

"HE'S WHAT?!"

Phoebe cringed and stepped back from me. "I'm sorry, Hazel!" she said. She had come to deliver the bad news. It all started out as a sunny day. I decided to forgive Sawyer and stop ignoring him. I went for a walk outside and went to visit Grandpa. He gave me one of his lemonade popsicles and laughed his belly laugh when I ravenously ate it up. What, I haven't eaten one in a long time! Not since yesterday!

"You know Hazel, it's quite a wonder how you stay skinny. A girl with your appetite should be as big as a mountain!" he said. I laughed. "That's good though... that's good! Keeps you healthy. Besides, teenage girls now a days only care about make-up and clothes and being as skinny as a jump rope! I'm glad you don't care about that stuff." After that I had gone to see Phoebe who was in Winter's pool feeding her. "Hey Winter!" I said patting the bottlenose on her snout. Daring was in her pool with her swimming around in circles. Huh, I never saw a dolphin chase it's own tail. Anyway... Winter was itching to go play with Daring because she kept jerking away from Phoebe and wouldn't eat. Phoebe sighed and let her go. Then, I noticed Hope, looking depressed, swimming on the sidelines. I almost know how she feels. Her best friend is tossing her away like trash, ready to take up a life with somebody else. Well guess who that reminds you of(she said sarcastically). Then that's when Phoebe decides to drop the bomb on me.

"So ummm... Hazel. Do you know Susan?" she said awkwardly. "Oh know, I don't know the girl who is chasing after my crush too." I said rolling my eyes. "Oh, I forgot you knew her." she says nervously. I looked at her suspiciously. "Alright, spill!" I demanded. She averted her eyes from me. "Well, you see... Sawyer is kind of going on a date with Susan.

And here comes the famed reaction...

"HE'S WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>I was in a blue dress that shimmied down my body like moss. It didn't show much cleavage though, thankfully. I heard a knock at the door. If you don't already know, I'm going on a date with Daniel. I'm still a little upset about that incident with Phoebe today. I ignored Sawyer the whole time and if he even tried to approach me, I was outta the room. <em><br>_

Anyway, Daniel said he knew this great little French restaurant that we should eat at. I answered the door. There stood Daniel in a black tux with a... well you know the regular tuxedos. "Dad, I'm leaving!" I called to him. "Okay, be back by 11:00!" he shouted back from the study. Probably looking at some X-rays of Hope. Lately she hasn't been eating. Guess why... I know it isn't his fault, but I'm really starting to hate... strongly dislike Daring for taking Winter away from Hope. They were best friends and now Winter spends _all_ her time with Daring. She hasn't hung out with Hope once since he arrived.

I guess I kind of spaced out thinking because Daniel was calling my name. "Earth to Hazel." he said. "Err, what?" I say snapping my head up. I blush. Daniel looks at me with one eyebrow raised. Lucky, I can't do that! "S-S-Sorry!" I stutter out. He takes my hand and leads me out to a taxi. During the drive we catch up and talk. We arrive in front of a brightly lit space. When we walk inside to the front counter a waitress appears. "I have a reservation here for two. Daniel Soel." "  
>Ah, I see." She leads us to a table in the back and sets us up with the menu. "So Hazel, I just want you to know, I really want to get to know you more. Tell me about some of your hobbies or what you want for a job." Daniel said. I blushed.<p>

"I like to take care of the animals and also I sing when no one is watching." I say the last part quietly. "Oh, really? Well, then one day you must grace me with the presence of your wonderful singing voice." he says. "How do you know my singing voice is good?" I say. "Everything else about you is amazing so I just assumed." he said, leaning in closer. I blush and look down at my lap. I fidget with my hands. After a nice dinner and some good talk we were on the taxi ride back home. I said goodnight to him and went in. Even though I had just had a wonderful night with Daniel I couldn't help but think of Sawyer. Sawyer with his lanky, brown hair. With his mesmerizing eyes. His full, pink lips. I'm trying hard to get over him but I don't think I ever will.

**I know what your thinking! I know, I know... stop matching Hazel and Sawyer up with different people. It's part of the plot though but don't worry. I'll give you this: After Sawyer's and Susan's date, there's a huge twist coming.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Dreaded Date PART I

**Here is the chapter with Sawyer's and Susan's date. Oh, and I changed my mind. I don't want the big twist just yet. I want to put in a little surprise in the coming chapter's _before_ that happens. I know, I know... your going to hate me for making you wait but you'll see my darlings! You probably think I'm being cruel not letting you know and making you desire my secret but... sorry. I'll never change my mind! Your just going to have to wait and bear it out.**

**Review Please! :)**

Sawyer's POV

I straightened my tie. I wanted to look good for my date with Susan. We had decided on going to a restaurant over by Riverside. I walked into the living room to be met by the blinding flash of my mom's old Polaroid camera. I rubbed my eyes and yelled, "MOM". She looked at me sheepishly with this big grin on her face. "I'm sorry honey, but your growing up so fast! I can't believe your going on your first date!" Then she muttered something like, "Even though I wish the girl was Hazel."

Once I said bye to my mom after about 100 kisses and hugs, I took a cab to Susan's place. I thought about how Hazel had ben avoiding me all day. Am I doing the right thing by going on a date with Susan? I mean, she's nice but she's just not as special to me as Hazel. But who knows, my feelings might change.

When the cab driver arrived at Susan's place, I walked up the drive to the front door. I'm SO nervous! I pushed the ding-dong dingaling. It's a doorbell, I know, but I'm just so nervous! I opened my eyes to see Susan standing there in a red dress. Her straight brown hair that went to her shoulders was now in little curls. She had on heart earrings and six-inch platform heels. OUCH! Sometimes women astonish me.

"Hey, Sawyer! Are you ready for our _date_?!" Susan asked. "Umm, yeah." I lead her to the cab and we got in and drove to Riverside. She was sitting so close to me the whole time and trying to do things like hold my hand and stuff. I didn't want to pull away because that would be mean but still... man it's UNCOMFORTABLE!

**This is just Part I of it so tune in for Part II! :)  
>Please Review! Remember... reviews make me happy! By the way, I have a band concert tomorrow on 12-16-14. Wish me luck! I also have a science test tomorrow and a history test on Wednesday! Packed so full this week! I've been so busy so sorry! Bye!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: The Dreaded Date Part II

** Deck the hall with bows of holly! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! Merry Christmas(and a Happy New Year!) So now is the time for Part II! Let's see what we have in store for Susan. Don't worry I'll do something horrible to her *evil laugh*... I mean I'll make their date a bit unbearable.(nice save) I've heard from the audience that they want some Sawyer and Hazel action. I promise that after this chapter is the big heart-changing event. _After_ that chapter, there will be some love between them. You can wait 2 chapters so be PATIENT my darlings! Mwaha! I'm so evil! Have a happy holidays!**

Sawyer's POV

I gulped as Susan held my hand. It seemed like forever before we pulled up in front of the restaurant. I practically jumped out of the cab. WHAT? It was uncomfortable! She looped her arm into mine and practically pulled me into the restaurant. We took a table outside with a great view. The sun was already starting to set. Susan put her head in her hands. "Isn't it so beautiful and so... romantic?" she said. I gulped. "What are you talking about?" "The sunset silly!". Susan scooted over to me. I scooted away. She frowned. She scooted towards me again. I scooted away. Scoot forward. Scoot backward. Scoot forward. Scoot backward. Susan pouted. "Why are you running from me?" I looked back in forth with wild eyes not sure how to answer. Then finally a waitress came to take our orders. I exhaled the breath that I didn't know I was holding in. Saved by my order!

I was crestfallen when the waitress(or Lacy) left. Susan had a smile on her face as big as the Cheshire Cat's. I smelled trouble. "So..." she said, trailing her finger up my leg. "So..." I said looking around pulling at my collar. Was it just me or was it hot in here.

The rest of the time that we waited for our food we made a bit of small talk. Susan kept looking at me with this smile on her face and kept trying to make what I think were advances on me. This date is so not turning out how I expected it to. Finally, when the waitress came back with our plates, Susan stopped talking. A second waitress followed with our drinks. "I'm sorry we didn't get your drinks to you earlier but there was a mix-up with the order. I apologize on behalf of all the staff." she said. I smile at her and said "No problem!" Susan just glared at her. While the second waitress set down our drinks(I think her name was Reagan) she knocked Susan's drink over. Right. On. To. Her. Lap.

Color rose up her cheeks and she jumped from her seat. She turned to the poor waitress. "YOU! YOU CLUMSY LITTLE WAITRESS! BE CAREFUL! DO YOU ALWAYS SPILL DRINKS ON THE CUSTOMERS?!" Reagan flinched. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorr-" "BITCH! YOU DIRTY LITTLE RUGRAT! I SHOULD TELL YOUR MANAGER!" Susan interrupted. "Now just wait a minute." Lacey said, "You have NO right to talk to her that way!" Susan rolled her eyes. "Like you could do anything about it!" "She can't. But I can!" I said. "Thank you, Susan!". She smiled. "Thank you for letting me see the real you. Your just a spoiled brat who's a bully and likes to torture people over little mistakes and likes to make petty disagreements. So thank you for letting me see that you are not the kind of girl that I want in my life." She widened her eyes in horror. "But Sawyer-" "No buts. Your behavior tonight makes me rethink the notion that I ever want to like you." She held up her chin. "So fine. Miss out on the best opportunity of your life! None of my guys treat me this way!" "Well that 's good then because I'm not one of your guys. Now please march out of my life." I said coolly. She widened her eyes in shock and rushed out. I turned to the poor waitresses.

"Are you guys okay?". They nodded. They looked to be the same age as me. Reagan had brown hair and hazel eyes. Lacy had blonde hair and shocking blue eyes. "What you did back there was really nice." Lacey told me. "Yeah, thanks for protecting me from Brat Queen back there." Reagan said. "It's partly my fault. I didn't know what kind of girl I was going out with. All the while I hurt my best friend Hazel in the process.". "Hazel's a girl, right?" Lacey asked. I nodded, not really knowing where this as going. Reagan and Lacy exchanged meaningful looks. "Well I'm Lacy and this is Reagan as you can see from our nametags. Thanks again for helping us tonight! I hope we see each other again soon!" Lacey said. Then I left the restaurant to see that the cab was no longer there. Well, looks like I'm walking home. No big deal. But there's still a teenie-weenie problem. How do I explain this to Mom?

**So what do you think readers? I finally showed Susan's true colors. Yay! We won't be seeing much of her anymore!**

**Please review! Remember reviews make my day! Really! :)**

**Oh, and have a Merry Christmas! May you all be with your families and friends having a good time! It's not about the presents. It's about the heart. I really do care for my readers! I want all of you guys to have a special time during the holidays!**


	15. Chapter 15: Let's PARTY

**I hope everybody liked the last chapter! Sawyer showed the feisty side of him didn't he. That big twist is coming up. I said it would be after the date but I needed to fit in a little detail first, so I'll make this chapter short so we can get to the nit and grit. Thank you my dear audience for being patient and for all those that have supported me since the beginning. I know it sounds cliche but it is your comments that fuel my passion to write. I may not know you personally but I'm sure you all are wonderful people who are just as eager to read and learn as I am. I probably sound like a 50-year old but I can assure you that I am MUCH younger. I just wanted to remind everybody that the readers are an essential part of the stories as well. It may not seem like it but I actually take your advice to heart. I don't want to keep you guys waiting from the story so I'll let you go from this sob fest. *sniffle* If I know readers most have probably skipped past this section because usually(just to let you in on a secret!) I do that myself. Gasp, gasp. Enjoy the story!**

Hazel's POV

As I cleaned the dolphin pool as I watched the dolphins play. Hope kept trying to join in but Daring kept blocking her way. Him and Winter kept frolicking in the pool. I went over to clean by Hope and I patted her sleek, smooth skin sadly. I have to figure out a way to get those 2 best friends back together.

"Hazel!"

I looked up to see Sawyer striding towards me. I could see his abs from beneath his swim shirt. Did I ever mention he had muscles?! He looked more handsome then usual with his brown hair in his eyes and his brown eyes gleaming. I looked down and blushed. I turned away. He touched my shoulder. "Listen, I want to apologize for anything I did wrong. I want to go back to being friends." _Friends_. I forced a smile and put my hand out to shake but he surprised me by wrapping his arms around me. For a minute I just stood there shocked but then I slowly hugged him back. We stood there for a while before we finally pulled away. I laughed when I saw him. I had gotten him completely wet! His shirt had a big stain on it and his hair was dripping water. "Well, it looks like I got you wet!" I said between chuckles. "She speaks!" he cried, holding up his arms like he won a marathon. That just made me laugh harder and soon we were both laughing.

* * *

><p>We walked out of the marine hospital and took a walk by the outdoor pools. Sawyer told me everything that happened on his date with Susan. Everything. By the time he was done, I was on the ground laughing, out of breath. He glared at me. "I'm sorry." I said. <em>Not really.<em> "You must be really disappointed since you liked her a lot." The words seemed to burn in my mouth. Really, I don't understand how that girl can be the biggest bitch on Earth. She probably takes lessons. Sawyer ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, really, I didn't feel anything with her. The spark just wasn't there. I actually like someone else." he said. He turned towards me closing the gap between us until he was just inches away from me. I tried to meet his eyes instead of staring at his lips. His soft, pink lips that I only once had the chance to kiss. "Hazel." "Yeah?" "I-"

"Am I interrupting anything?" I tore my eyes away from Sawyer to see Daniel standing there. _Yes, you are! _I held myself back from saying that. The expression on his face was hard to read. Was that... jealousy? I cleared my throat and took a few steps away from Sawyer. "No, not at all!" I say. I glance to my side to see Sawyer glaring at Daniel. "I came to tell you that your Dad is holding a meeting to discuss a party the marine hospital is holding." "Oh." I walked with Daniel and Sawyer back to the hospital. The tension in the air was so thick you couldn't cut it with a chainsaw! Two boys I like, walking side by side with me, while glaring at each other. Just great right?

When we finally go there, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and practically ran inside. To be followed by two angry teenage boys. Uh huh. 'Nuff said. When we finally got to the announce room(name explains all) a lot of the staff were already here and a few stragglers were wandering in. The room was abuzz, filled with the excited chatter of the workers. My dad stood at the front of the room waiting for everyone to quiet down. When the noise level finally dropped, he started the meeting.

"Were here today to discuss a party that the marine hospital is holding at the Montierre Hotel. To celebrate the increase in animals going back to the wild. We are getting them back to their homes faster and faster and because of that, I think we deserve to party!". He was met with whoops and hollers. "The party will begin at 6:30 pm and end at 11:00 pm. You may bring dates". Some people whipped out there phones to put down the date. "You all are dismissed." The workers filed out of the room to there stations. I went back to the dolphin pool but instead of cleaning, I stared down at the water.

I am so mad at Daniel. He annoyed me and now I have this burning curiosity about what Sawyer said.

Who does he like?

**Yup, so that's it! Who does Sawyer like? Read more to find out!(once I update of course.) I've never failed you guys at updating before and I won't now. I'm hoping early this week. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Will you give with me?

**Here's the next chapter. I really hope that everybody likes this story. I'm not sure if I'm getting negative or positive reviews here. Most people say it's great but there's some criticism mixed in. That's to be expected though! :) **

Sawyer's POV

I stared at the door. I ran my hair through my hand. I mean, my hand through my hair! Gah! All I need is to walk through that door and ask Hazel to the staff party were having on Friday(**A/N: Did I overlook that detail?**). She's covering for her dad who had a last minute emergency somewhere. Just have to walk through the door. Simple right? One measly detail were overlooking though. I'm too chicken to go through with it!

"Hey, Sawyer!" I look over my shoulder to see my cousin, Kyle coming towards me. "Kyle!" I gave him a bro hug. A bro hug is a hug but manlier. "Dude what are you doing?" he said raising one eyebrow. "Trying to work up the guts to ask Hazel out to the staff party" I confessed to him. He patted me on the back(which by the way, hurt a lot!). "Easy, Sawyer, Easy!" he said. I glared at him. "Oh really, how?" "Just go in there and tell her that you want to go to the staff party with her. Like, Hazel I was wondering if you would like to go to the staff party with me, or something. Concept grasped?" "Concept grasped! The execution is just a bit... elusive!"(**A/N: Review if you know which movie that quote is from!**). "Fine, you just need a little push!" Then Kyle opened the door to the office and pushed me inside. I stumbled a bit and then I heard the door slam shut behind me. I turned and glared at the doorway, as if Kyle could feel my dirty look. I turned forward to see a stunned Hazel. She was as beautiful as ever in a light green sundress tht gave off the right curves. Her natural beauty just seemed to stand out.

She then shook her head and got out of her daze. "Just couldn't bring yourself to knock could ya?" she said sitting down in her father's wooden chair and smirking at me. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my neck.

"Listen Hazel, I was wondering, _would you like to go to the party with me?_"

"Excuse me?"

"_Would you like to go to the party with me?_"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go to the party with me?"

"What?"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE PARTY WITH ME!"

"Huh? What party?"

I give her a look. "Oh yeah, the staff party!" "Yeah, would you go with me?" "I'm sorry but Daniel already asked me and I already said yes." "Oh. Well then bye." "Yeah bye." I just kind of stood their awkwardly then took my leave. When I left her office I couldn't help but feel disappointed. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Rejection. I walked miserably around the outside of the hospital with my hands in my pockets, kicking rocks. "_Sawyer!_" a certain high-pitched voice screamed. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk faster, but obviously Susan was devoted.

She caught up and latched her arm around mine. I shook her off, avoiding meeting her gaze. "Listen, I didn't mean anything I said on our date. I really am a nice person!" she said, trying to keep up with my long strides. She grabbed my arm again saying, "Sawyer, _please give me another chance!_". "I finally stopped walking and turned to face her. "You were rude to other people and you were also rude to me. That's not the kind of person I want to be with." "But-" "Once again, no buts. I know who you are now and I know you won't change."

Once again I left her shocked, staring at my back as I continued my moody walk. Kicking rocks all the way.

**So I hope everybody liked that chapter. Next chapter is the party, kay!**


	17. Chapter 17: Wow! Just WOW!

**I promise that this is the chapter where they realize they like each other. I know I've been testing your patience but all the waiting has payed off, I promise! This is the chapter when Hawyer becomes official! But that doesn't mean the story is over though. This part is over and now were moving along to the next set of events!**

**Anyway, Enjoy! And please, review!**

Hazel's POV

I entered the room to hear music and lights all around. Everybody was dancing. Daniel pulled me to the dance floor. Let me back up for you! Daniel asked me to the party like this.

*_flashback*_

_I heard a knock at my dad's office door. I opened it to see Daniel leaning against the doorway hoodie up. I could see his black hair from under the hoodie and I could see that he was listening to his I-pod. He was mouthing the words and tapping his foot to the beat. I smiled at how handsome he was. He looked up and smiled and took off his white headphones, taking the earbuds off. "Come in!" I said smoothing down my sundress. He followed me in and shut the door. "So how can I help you? I'm just filling in for my dad while he's out running errands." "Actually, this involves you!" he said. "Sure!" "I was wondering if you would like to go to the party with me." "Oh, I's love to!" I said truthfully. "Great, then I'll pick you up at 6:00?" "Fine by me!" "Good."_

_*End of flashback*_

I was dressed in a gold dress with a slit in the front and I had a wild sunflower in my hair, which was in a French braid down my back. I also had on pure yellow heels. I had on yellow eyeshadow and some pink lipstick. I guess you could say I was yellowlicious! (**A/N: I did it in yellow because I think that color suits her and also because that's my favorite color!**). I started swaying along to the beat with Daniel while "Animals" by Maroon 5 played. I looked over his shoulder to see Sawyer dancing with another one of the female volunteers, Sophie. I felt my heart clench but I tried to ignore it. I wanted to enjoy myself here. "Want to go get some punch?" Daniel asked. "Sure!" I said, following him to the punch bowl. He poured to cups for us and we clinked before drinking. "I want to show you something." he told me. "Okay." I said. He took my hand and led me outside to under a tree. He then lit some candles and everything was bathed in a golden light. The stars twinkled brightly above as I gaped up at the heavens. "It's _beautiful!_ I whispered as I gazed up. We started pointing out constellations to each other. I felt eyes on me 'till I turned to see Daniel looking at me. He half-smiled but I gave him a full on smile. "Thank you for letting me see this. It hurts just to think about all that's up there." I said looking up at the sky once again with dreamy eyes. When my mind drifted back to Earth, I saw Daniel leaning forward. At first I panicked but then I decided to lean forward too. When our lips touched it felt great. But there was no spark. At all. Still, we pressed on. I slipped my hands over his neck and he slid his hands across my back. He then started to lower himself to my neck. He bit my tender skin and I stifled a moan. I pushed him away. He looked at me questioningly, raising one eyebrow. "Things are just going way to fast." I said. "But come on." "Really Daniel, no!" "I'm not taking no for an answer." And I had no choice but to submiss.

* * *

><p>Sawyer's POV<p>

Something was wrong. I couldn't see Hazel anywhere and I know I had seen her come in with Daniel. I swear if he laid a finger on her that I would kill him. I quickly told my date what was going on and she said I should go to her. Grace was very understanding. I asked Dr. Clay and he said he saw Hazel and Daniel go outside about ten minutes ago. I went outside and searched everywhere. Just when I was about to give up, I saw Hazel. The sleeve of her dress was down and Daniel was biting her neck. WAIT, DANIEL WAS BITING HER NECK?! I ran up to him and let my fist collide with his face. And, oh, believe me it felt good!

* * *

><p>Hazel's POV<p>

Just when Daniel was getting lower, I heard him cry out in pain. I looked over to see him holding his cheek and his nose and I saw Sawyer eyes flashing with anger, ready to launch another strike. But it looked like Daniel was getting back on his feet and he would've creamed Sawyer. I ran up to him and held him back. I then practically jumped in his arms feeling so happy that he had saved me from that fate. Then I walked up to Daniel and slapped him in the face, my confidence coming back to me at last. I then stalked off with Sawyer on my tails. I went to sit by the outside dolphin pool, in one of the chairs that were resting near the wall. The night didn't seem as beautiful as it was before. In a huff I sat down, crossing my arms across my chest. I could feel Sawyer sit down opposite of me.

"Hazel?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how I said I liked a girl."

"Yeah."

"You were that girl."

My head snapped up at that. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Stop pulling my strings! I'm already heartbroken enough!" "It's true!" I just sat there shocked not fully processing what he had just said. _He _liked _me_! HE LIKED ME! WHOOP! WHOOP! I mean, umm that's great. He cleared his throat. "I knew it was a bad idea telling you at this time. You probably don't like me back and I don't want to make things awkward between us." he said standing up to go. I jumped to my feet. "NO, I just thought it was ironic because, I like you to! For a long time in fact!" I said. "I've liked you for a long time!" We started laughing about how the other didn't know that they liked them. "So does that mean I can kiss you?" he said looking me straight in the eye. "Yeah" I whispered. I leaned in for the second time and our lips touched. Only this time, there was a spark. It truly was, the best kiss ever!

**So now Hawyer is official! Since there haven't been any Hawyer dates I'm going to make some in the next chapter. Don't worry about Daniel and Susan anymore. They're completely out of the way. Or so you think... One of them is going to come back to make more trouble but I'm not spilling! :)**


End file.
